Shuffle Challenge
by MissO97
Summary: r


_**The Shuffle Challenge**_

Here is what to do:  
1) Choose a specific pairing/fandom/etc as your topic.  
2) Put your iPod/Media Player/CD/iPhone on shuffle, or use the radio.  
3) As each song starts, write the title of the song and the singer/band,  
and then begin writing about your subject. You only have the length of  
the song to finish, though. Once the song ends, so do you. No exceptions.  
4) Most importantly, HAVE FUN!

Mine will prob be crappy, but I don't care at the moment. Plus Im watchin tv at the same time, so whatevs. . I'm going to do five songs per chapter.

**Song: "I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho) {English Extended Mix}"**

**Artist: Pitbull**

Skye smiled and flashed him her "come hither" grin. He grinned back her favorite crooked smile, and then walked towards her. She pretended not to notice and began to dance with the DSL Daters. The Pretty Committee watched from a few inches away as the hawttie came closer, probably jealous of Skye and her ability to effortlessly attract alpha males. She turned, lifted her hands above her head, and snapped her fingers; extending her legs so he could see a little bit more toned, tanned skin. He came up to her. "Hey," he said, "You know how to throw a great party". "Thanks," Skye giggled. She pursed her lips and danced up to him as the next song came on, showing him she was a girl who preferred actions to words. His wide smile showed her he loved that. Running her hands through his messy black hair, Skye could tell it would be a wild night.

**Song: "Livin' On a Prayer"**

**Artist: Bon Jovi**

Claire sighed. She was tired of all the crap she and Layne had to put up with from Massie. Massie and her friends always seemed so special to Claire, and, no matter how much Layne told her otherwise, Claire wanted to be accepted. Layne was an ahmazing friend, one full of quirks, and Claire loved that about her. But she was not gonna live with Massie and the PC dissing her. If she couldn't be accepted to the alpha's clique, then she and Layne would be the alphas. The PC didn't deserve to be on top, she and Layne were so ready to be recognized. Claire smiled as she thought of a deliciously devious scheme. "We'll make it, I swear, Oh, Oh, Living on a Prayer" she found herself singing in her head.

**Song: "Hot N Cold"**

**Artist: Katy Perry**

"Ehmagawd, they are so D2M!" Massie yelled unhappily. How could Derrick leave her for Dylan??? Dylan, the curly-haired redhead who preferred burping to Balenciaga! How could he? Massie remembered when they were the couple-and now she was single. Derrick had told her she was his, but yet he was running off with her beta! Massie was meant for Derrick, he was meant for her. "What-ever" Massie snapped. Derrick may have been meant for her, but that didn't mean he was worthy of her amber eyes. He was hot n cold, up and down, and formerly In and now O-U-T!

A/N-that one was ter-ri-ble! So sorry lol ;) :D ;)

**Song: "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)"**

**Artist: The Proclaimers**

Josh Hotz found himself staring. It wasn't at her perfect Miu Miu heels, her heaving chest, or glossy hair. It was at the real her. The real Alicia Rivera- the Ralph-Lauren loving prep, gossip-obessessed OCD correspondent and dancer. The one who seemed to be the female version of himself. Josh suddenly found himself wanting to look down at his phone and see "Date w/ Leesh" on the screen. Yes, Josh wanted many things-the Yankees to win, his mom to stop nagging him about homework, to get the latest FIFA game-but what he wanted most was to be the beta's boyfriend, to be able to see and know more about Alicia then her big brown eyes.

**Song: "Please Don't Stop the Music"**

**Artist: Rihanna**

Alicia watched as the dance diva turned instructor's fast feet whizzed through a routine. She glanced at Olivia, her crushes' crush, who was mesmerized. Alicia smirked. She had no idea why Josh adored the blonde, she was a spastic dancer and never remembered the steps. "Go" Instructor said. Alicia's feet hit the floor in perfect rhythm. Alicia closed her eyes, and saw Josh in front of her. She stepped forward and began to dance, adding leaps and turns to the beat. And, suddenly he was by her side, copying her moves in masculine form. Their bodies looked perfect together, both "escaping to the music". The music stopped. "DJ, let it play" Alicia whined. The ache of her feet and pounding of her head brought her back to the end of class, with everyone watching her, Olivia included, eyebrows raised.


End file.
